Talk:Trey of Triforia
Trey IS Human! As I have explained over and over again on talk pages and Edit Summaries (Daggeron, Trey), there is no reason to say Trey isn't human. Sure, he's three personality bodies in one, but what makes one abiluity less human than Andros's telekinesis? The show never says Trey isn't human, and even Andros says "Earth isn't the only place where humans live". And then there are the SPD Rangers, more specifically Z, who has the power to replicate herself, and yet is still considered human, and rightfully so. What's with the double standard against Trey? Why have you continued to ignore this argument just to screw with me and protect the page out of spite?--ToonNicker3 (talk) 20:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think the proper term for Trey would be that he is a "humanoid alien". Meaning he is an alien (as he is not from Earth), but he has features that resemble those of ordinary humans. Andros had special abilities, but Trey's race by definition are comprised of 3s. That, to me, is the distinguishing factor. However, one can explain the human features of Trey by adding in that he is a humanoid. ::But then that makes the entire cast of SPD as well as Andros and Zhane "humanoid" when Andros explicitly is human. Andros said it himself, there can be HUMAN ALIENS, and Trey is one of them. What makes Trey's abilities inferior to Andros's abilities that make Trey less human?--ToonNicker3 (talk) 20:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) The fact that no human is comprised of 3 identities like Trey is. That doesn't make SPD, Andros, and Zhane humanoid. SPD even explicitly states that they're human but given special powers (which is actually a gimmick). :Good job calling people with multiple personality disorder "humanoid". And you just called Karone, Andros's sister, "humanoid". Tom, Ted, and Tim DiFillipo confirm they are human aliens, not humanoid, HUMAN--ToonNicker3 (talk) 20:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You're trying to make it look like he said something that was never even implied. Triforians are physically three beings in one. Similar to Timelords in Doctor Who, they look human, but are something else entirely. :::^ this. They look human and have human features, but Triforians are not humans becuase they are three beings in one. Andros, Zhane, Karone, and the SPD rangers are all humans (one being in one). :::Karone had 2 different identities: Karone and Astronema. Jammer said no human is comprised of 3 identities. Karone had 2 identities, as do thousands of cases of MPD. nd again, ignoring what people wrote doesnt mean you're right. You cannot say that the rules of one franchise translate directly to another. You won't even take the actual actors' word... that's sad. You may make the rules of an online encyclopedia, but you do not decide what's canon in a franchise--ToonNicker3 (talk) 20:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wrong. Karone has one identity. She was brainwashed into becoming Astronema, yet as you recall for the first half or so of the season she had occasional memory relapses of being Karone. Trey is non-human, but has human features. The biggest proof of his non-human status is his three beings. This is non-negotiable. :People with MPD bounce between their different identities all the time. Your argument makes no sense. One extraordinary ability does not have superiority over another extraordinary ability in terms of deciding whether they're human. What's non negotiable is the fact the DiFillipo triplets confirmed that Trey is human, and that's that--ToonNicker3 (talk) 21:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::At this point, you're grasping for air. This has nothing to do with MPD. It never did. Trey is a non-human character. I would give you humanoid because he looks human. But no human is comprised of 3 beings. I for sure am not, and I am human. Therefore, your arguement is invalid. Digi and I told you 3 beings, you counter with 3 identities. Being brainwashed does not give you another identity. Astronema was always Karone, but her brainwashing hid all traces of Karone's existence. But she was still one being. The facts do not support your claim. End of story. :::How am I grasping for air? The analogies I made are valid. Can you read people's auras? Can you create force fields? You're holding a double standard which has no weight to it, against the word of the actors themselves. You are wrong. End of story--ToonNicker3 (talk) 21:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::The three Trey's are three parts that represent a whole Trey. Human's don't work like that on Earth. There is the confusing bit w/ Andros' line. The process of evolution was named by humans. From what we know, Andros may or may not have known that humans existed until he met the ex-Turbo Rangers. So he didn't actually call himself a "human", so he isn't a human by name. He merely calls himself a human. It's not grasping for air, its intentionally starting arguments with some logic behind them. Gaeaman788 (talk) 06:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::You mean without logic? Because that just differed from what he'd said when he said Trey and Andros were human. If that is what happened with Andros (and I have not seen every episode of PRIS), then his claim has no merit at all. Either way, he's on a 2-week break. Hopefully when he returns he'll understand better. ::::Also, Triforians are not a subspecies of humans. They look like humans, but they're notGaeaman788 (talk) 14:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Indeed, which is why I said I would accept the use of the term 'humanoid' in Trey's case, since they (Triforians) look human. tl;dr version - 3 beings in one =/= 1 being with special abilities. ::No need to argue this. Metahumans are not equal to aliens. The show more often than not suggests which is which. A metahuman or human with an ability displays that ability despite his race not having it. An alien has his entire race displaying that particular trait. If you can't distinguish between those two, then we have a problem. By we, I mean you. :::Yeah, to state another example, Dex isn't human because he is specifically stated to be descended from insects instead of apes. Trey isn't human as proven by his three in one biology. Both look human, but are not - just like, as already mentioned, the Time Lords from Doctor Who. This argument is over. Toonicker3, if you choose to continue, I won't hesitate to block you for trying to insert false information.